


Star Wars: Episode IV: Serenity Rising

by BillytheKid0817



Series: The Shan Saga [4]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Firefly, Serenity (2005), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillytheKid0817/pseuds/BillytheKid0817
Summary: A thousand years have passed since the events of Star Wars: Episode III: The Return of Primus. Kikks seemingly sacrificed himself for the betterment of the group. But the Force had other plans, Kikks must join with his newfound friends and navigate the galaxy. But all is not as it seems, whispers of a New Empire are circulating the galaxy. As a new threat arises Kikks must push through the demons of his past and rise up.
Series: The Shan Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616608





	1. Dramatis Persona

Kikks (Human Male Rebel Soldier)

Malcolm Reynolds (Human Male Serenity Captain)

Zoe Washburne (Human Female Serenity First mate)

Hoban "Wash" Washburne (Human Male Serenity Pilot)

Jayne Cobb (Human Male Serenity Hired Mercenary)

Kaylee Frye (Human Female Serenity Engineer)

Shepherd Book (Human Male Serenity Crewmember)

Inara Serra (Human Female Serenity Crewmember)

Vev Serra (Human Male New Rebellion Lieutenant)

Admiral Graddus (Mon Calamarian Male New Rebellion Admiral)

John "Chief" Chiefton (Human Male New Rebellion Heavy Weapons Specialist)

Eddie Stark (Human Male New Rebellion Explosive Expert)

Doz (Human Male New Rebellion Sniper Specialist)

Robert "Bandage" Wayne (Human Male New Rebellion Medic)

Grand Admiral Thrawn III (Chiss Male New Imperial Grand Admiral)

Maz Kanata (Female Alien Castle Owner)

Scar (Male Yautja Hunter)

The Elder (Male Yautja Tribe Leader)


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Long Time ago in a Galaxy far, far away...

The War for Cybertron is over, but at a great cost. In an act of heroism, Kikks flew his X-Wing deep into Cybertron's core to reactivate it with the sacred Allspark. In doing so he shot himself into the far reaches of space and time.

With his only hope being a ragtag group of smugglers, he must make new friends and allies to navigate a strange new time and galaxy.


	3. A stranger Appears

"Ok Wash... what is it?" Mal asked

Wash points out of the bridge to a damaged fighter adrift in space.

"Now that's something you don't see every day." Mal said

"Sir, I’m detecting a faint life sign in that thing." Zoe said

"Alright, let’s bring it aboard." Mal said, walking over to the ship intercom

"Attention Crew of the Serenity. We are bringing aboard a ship with an unknown lifeform. Meet in the cargo bay with weapons ready."

As Mal made his way to the cargo area Jayne walked up to him.

"Should I bring Vera?" Jayne asked

"Don't go overkill, buddy" Mal says padding Jayne on the shoulder.

Mal walks into the cargo bay where everyone is waiting for him.

"Alright whatever is in this thing we drop it off at the nearest planet and scrap the ship for parts." Mal said

"What if there is someone or thing in there?" Inara asked

"There won't be." Mal said

Then Mal and Zoe grab the cockpit and push it open to reveal and injured unconscious man in the seat. Everyone looks at Mal who has a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Take him to the med bay!" Shepherd says


	4. Dazed and Confused

Kaylee walked into the medbay to check on the mysterious man who appeared on Serenity two weeks ago. Ever since he arrived, he didn't do much except mutter a few things. Something about people named, Buck and Roach. Kaylee walked over to the table where his personal belongings had been laid out. She picked up a mysterious hilt and activated it to reveal a violet blade. She stood there in awe until the hilt flinged out of her hand and into the strangers outstretched hand. Her amazed expression turned to horror as the stranger got up and walked toward with the blade activated.

"Who are you and where am I?" the stranger asked

"My name is Kaylee Frye. You're onboard Serenity. I'm the engineer." Kaylee said

"Who are you?" Kaylee asked

"My name is Kikks Renndar. I'm a member of the Galactic Rebel Alliance. Wait--why should I tell you this? How do I know you're not an Imperial spy?" Kikks asked

"The Galactic Empire has been gone for over 1,000 years." Kaylee said

"I gotta get outta here." Kikks said

"Kikks wait!" Kaylee yelled

She presses the ship alarm. Kikks takes of running with Kaylee chasing after.

"Jayne stop him!" Kaylee yelled

Jayne goes to grab Kikks but instead is punched in the jaw and flipped over, onto the metal floor. Kikks then jumps over a crate and runs into Wash. They both crash into the wall with a thud.

"Wash grab him!" Jayne and Kaylee yell.

Wash puts both arms around Kikks, who then starts flaying around to escape.

"Calm down ki--" before Wash can finish Kikks elbows him in the eye.

Kikks jumps up and runs off with three people chasing him.

"Zoe stop him!" Wash yells

Kikks jumps over Zoe and uses his hand to force push the group back. Kikks turns around only to be knocked out cold from a suckerpunch by Mal.

"Take him to the brig" Mal says


	5. Migraine and Restrain

Kikks wakes up with the worst headache he has ever felt. When he tries to stand up, he is restrained to a chair.

"So, the stranger is awake." a voice says

Then out from the darkness a man steps into the light.

"Give me one good reason why I don't eject you into space?" the man asked pointing his pistol at Kikks

"Because I have no idea where I'm at, and have I'm strapped to a chair." Kikks replies

"Fair enough." the man says holstering his pistol

"Who are you?" Kikks asked

"Malcolm Reynolds: Captain of the Serenity. Now who are you?"

"Kikks Renndar, Sergeant of the Rebel Alliance's 61st Mobile Infantry Unit, or Twilight Company."

"Did you say Rebel Alliance? As in the Galactic Rebel Alliance?" Mal asked

"Yes" Kikks said

"They've been gone for over 1,000 years." Mal said

"Thats impossible, it's only been two years after the Battle of Yavin." Kikks said

"Kikks, what is the last thing you remember?" Mal asked

"Well, I was fighting on...Cybertron! I flew into the core with the Allspark." Kikks said

"You’re that soldier who went missing." Mal said

"What do you mean?" Kikks asked

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, so... here it goes. Kikks whatever you did in the core on Cybertron somehow sent you here to the future." Mal said

Kikks now unrestrained sat there taking it in.

"SCRAP!" Kikks yelled punching the wall

"Look, you're welcome to travel with us. We’re heading to Jedha right now." Mal said

"Thanks, Mal" Kikks said


	6. Q and A

In the voyage to the planet of Jedha, Kikks had gotten to know the crew of Serenity. Mal is the leader. Wash is the pilot. Zoe, who is married to Wash, is the second in command. Kaylee is the engineer. Jayne is the hired gun. Shephard Book is the medic. Inara is one of the residents. The ship drops out of hyperspace into the atmosphere of Jedha. Serenity lands in one of the docking bays. The ramp opens and the crew walks out.

"Ok, heres the plan. Zoe, Jayne, you're with me. Kaylee and Kikks, walk around...but don't get into trouble." Mal said

Kikks and Kaylee walked around local shops and markets trying to keep themselves occupied.

"So how long were you with the Rebellion?" Kaylee asked

"In my time...four years." Kikks said

"Did you have any brothers and sisters that joined with you?" Kaylee asked

"Me, my brother Logan and my littlest brother Gregor." Kikks said

"Wouldn't your parents protest you and your brothers going to war?" Kaylee asked

"My parents died when I was very young. My brothers and I were alone for a long time. Until we found The Rebellion. We joined and found a new family among our platoon. We fought many battles. Until we came across the Autobots." Kikks said

"The Autobots, as in Optimus Prime and Megatron? I thought they were a myth?" Kaylee asked

"No, it's true. The Autobots...the Decepticons...Cybertron. All of it's true." Kikks said

"So, what happened after you found Cybertron?" Kaylee asked

"You asked a lot of questions." Kikks said

"Am I overstepping?" Kaylee asked

"No, it's not that. I just never had someone ask a lot of questions, that's all. Besides, I like it." Kikks said

"Oh, well ok." Kaylee said

"To answer your question, my brothers and best friend, Buck and Roach, were all killed. Everyone I loved and cared about died on that planet!" Kikks said punching the wall.

Kaylee backed up startled.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to get angry. I just want to know why I was brought here." Kikks said

"I'm so sorry Kikks. But, look at it this way. Maybe you were brought here for a greater purpose." Kaylee said

"Maybe." Kikks said

Kikks and Kaylee walk to see an interesting shop of antiques.


	7. Relics of the Rebellion

Kikks and Kaylee walk into the shop to be greeted by a crusty old man behind the counter.

"Welcome to just an old antique shop." the old man said

"I'm gonna go look around." Kaylee said

"Okay." Kikks said

"Excuse me?" Kikks asked the man

The man looked up and in a subtle voice said, "yes?"

"What can you tell me about the Galactic Rebel Alliance?" Kikks asked

"Well, after the Rebels destroyed the second Death Star above Endor. The remaining Imperials fled to Jakku, one year after Endor the Rebellion fight the Empire one last time above Jakku. 33 years later, the Rebellion is now The New Republic. The New Jedi Order is established by Luke Skywalker. Han Solo and Leia Organa are married with three children. Unfortunately, the Sith returned and destroyed everything. Like all Sith they destroyed each other. Now the Alliance has taken over the galaxy. Forever tainting the Rebel Alliance name." the man said

"So that's what happened the past 1,000 years." Kikks said

"I have antiques if you're interested." the man said

Kikks walked into the back to see every weapon the Rebel alliance ever used. Kikks grabs the DL-44 pistol with holster off the wall and the A280C blaster rifle, along with a rusty brown jacket, a t-shirt and pants.

"How much?" Kikks asked

"50 credits" the man said

Kikks gave the man his credits. Before he turned to get Kaylee, the man grabbed his arm.

"I know who you are...Kikks Renndar. Head these words and listen." the man said

"There will be no Order. From the ashes of the Empire a New one will rise. You must be cautious." the man said

Before Kikks could respond the man vanished. Kaylee taps Kikks on the shoulder. Startled, he turns around.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Kaylee said

"I'm fine...I just need to change." Kikks said

A few minutes Kikks comes out holstering his pistol and slinging his rifle over his back. He throws his old uniform away. Before he can say anything, he hears an all too familiar fighter.

"What is that noise?" Kaylee asked

"The sound of death." Kikks said


	8. Chaos on Jedha

The sound got closer and closer until they both jump out of the shop. Then the building went up in a fiery explosion sending smoke and debris everywhere. Kikks got up to look for Kaylee only to be grabbed by the arm. He looked down to see Kaylee.

"What was that?" Kaylee asked

"That!" Kikks said pointing to a TIE fighter

Then a squad of stormtroopers turn the corner.

"THERE!" the trooper said pointing to Kikks

"Uh-oh!" Kikks said unholstering his pistol

He fired his pistol at the group of troopers hitting them in the head.

"We have to find Mal!" Kaylee said

Kikks nodded in agreement. He kept his blaster at the ready. As they were running, he could her screaming and blaster fire.

"They must be all over town." Kaylee said

"Or worse." Kikks said

They turn the corner to be greeted by two stormtroopers. Kikks shot one. Kaylee grabbed the other and slammed his head against the wall.

"Grab his blaster." Kikks said

Kikks grabs the trooper’s blaster. They run over to the cantina. Just as they're about to enter a dead stormtrooper falls out of the doorway with a bullet hole in between the eyepiece. Mal, Zoe, and Jayne walk out.

"What did you two do?" Mal asked

"I don't know?" Kaylee asked

"Well two of these idiots came in looking for him." Mal said pointing to Kikks

"We ran into six on the way over here." Kikks said

"They’re all across town." Kaylee said

"Not across town." Zoe said pointing to the sky.

The four look up to see three cruisers in the atmosphere.

"We need to leave. Wash fire up the engines." Mal said

"Thank god, these guys are closing the spaceports." Wash said

A shuttle lands and a squad of stormtroopers run down the ramp.

"RUN!" Kikks said

The group takes off running with the stormtroopers close behind. They were running with blaster fire whizzing past them. They run up the ramp of Serenity and take off.

"That was close." Wash said

"It's gonna be a lot closer." Kikks said pointing out of the viewport with a squadron of TIE fighters coming toward them.


	9. Cruisers and Maneuvers

"We've got fighters on us." Mal said

"I can see!" Wash said

"Kaylee go check the engines!" Mal said

Kaylee runs back to the engine room.

"There too fast." Wash says

The ship lurches forward sending Wash out of his seat knocking him unconscious. Kikks jumps in the pilot seat and takes the controls.

"Hang on I’m going low." Kikks said

Kikks pushes the controls down going into a canyon

"This is crazy!" Jayne said

"It confuses their tracking systems." Kikks says

Then Kikks does a corkscrew causing two of the fighters to crash into the rocks.

"Thats two!" Jayne says

"What about the other four?" Mal asked

Kikks turned the ship to face the oncoming TIE'S.

"Serenity has no weapons!" Zoe says

"Son of a--" Kikks says turning the ship diagonal nearly missing two ties.

Then Kikks turns Serenity to the atmosphere to break orbit. The intercom kicks on.

"We need to land. The engine needs repairs." Kaylee said

Kikks gets Serenity into space only to be greeted by a fleet of starcrusiers hovering the planet. The turbolasers begin to fire.

"We need to get past those cruisers." Mal says

"Kaylee, can the ship handle on jump?" Kikks asked

"Yes." Kaylee responds

"Ok, attention crew of Serenity buckle up its gonna get rough." Kikks says

Mal and the crew strap in.

"Time to push this ship to the limit." Kikks said

Kikks hits the booster heading toward the cruisers. He twists the ship through a small crevice and hit the button thrusting into hyperspace.


	10. The New Empire

Serenity jumps out of hyperspace free falling into an unknown planet. Kikks straightens Serenity and then jerks the controls. The engines start up again. Kikks lands on a small pad. The group runs off the ramp with smoke and steam pouring out.

"Kikks!" Mal yells

Kikks turns around to face Mal.

"That was the best piloting in the galaxy." Mal says extending a hand

Kikks shakes it.

"Where'd you learn to fly like that?" Mal asked

"Runs in the family." Kikks says

"Good, now let’s fix the ship." Mal says

A few hours later Serenity was repaired, and Wash was recuperated. Wash was on the bridge when a message came on. Meanwhile the group was in the mess area telling stories of the past.

"I tell ya the look on our CO's face when he saw what my brothers and I did to the mess hall was priceless." Kikks said

"What did it look like?" Kaylee asked

"It looked like he lost all his credits in a game of pazaak." Kikks said

The group laughed but the joy was cut short by Wash.

"You need to hear this." Wash said

The group runs to the bridge. A mysterious voice comes on.

"Attention people of the galaxy. Your alliance is dead. Everything that belonged to the Alliance is now the property of the New Galactic Empire. We seek to bring order across the galaxy and put an end to anarchy by any means necessary. My name is Grand Admiral Thrawn III, and welcome to a new age of peace and prosperity across the galaxy and beyond."

The message finished and the group stood there confused and shocked.

"Well at least we don't have to deal with Alliance anymore." Kaylee said

"No this is worse." Kikks said

"No, it ain't." Kaylee said

The group starts arguing among themselves until Mal fires his pistol in the air.

"He's right, you remember how we joked about how the Alliance never enforced their rules?" Mal asked

"Yeah." Wash said

"The difference between the Alliance and the Empire is the Empire will enforce their rules." Mal said

"This ain't good." Kaylee said

"No, it ain't" Kikks said in agreement

"Before we do anything we need to find out where we're at." Mal said

"Well, judging by the jungle and stone were on Takodana." Wash said

"I knew this place looked familiar." Kikks blurted out.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"I was on a scouting mission with Han Solo for the Rebellion once." Kikks said

"You knew Han Solo?" Mal asked

"Yes, why is he a legend or something?" Kikks asked

"Yes." the crew asked simultaneously

"Hmm..." Kikks said

Kikks walks over to the map and types in specific coordinates on Takodana. Wash pilots the ship to a landing pad just outside a castle. The crew walk off the ship toward the entrance.

"From what Han told me, Maz Kanata has been running this place for thousands of years." Kikks said

As they get closer Kikks turns around towards them.

"Try not to stare." Kikks asked

"At what?" the crew asked simultaneously

"Anything." Kikks said

They walk in to see a busy crowd talking, eating, and drinking. Maz turns around.

"Kikks!" Maz yells

Everyone turns and looks at Kikks and his group.

Kikks sighs and say, "How ya doing Maz?"


	11. Catching Up

Maz walked up to Kikks with her arms crossed.

"You still owe me for destroying my bar." Maz said

"Never gonna let that go, are ya?" Kikks asked

"Probably not, what can I do for ya?" Maz asked

"We need parts for a Firefly-class transport." Mal said

"Very well, let’s see what I can do" Maz said

The group walks past dozens of patron, aliens and smugglers of all sorts. They walk into a storage filled with ship parts.

"Here is where you will find the part you need." Maz said

"Alright crew, start digging." Mal said

"Mal, I'm going to take to Maz." Kikks said

"Go ahead, we've got everything we need." Mal said

Kikks walked into the bar to see Maz sitting at a table. He walks over and sits across from her.

"How did you get here?" Maz asked

"They found my X-wing adrift in space." Kikks said

"Did you know after the battle of Endor the Rebellion built a wall of names honoring those who died. You and your brothers and a good majority of Twilight Company were on that wall." Maz said

"Yeah, well now I ended up here in this time where the galaxy is on the brink of war again."

"You must trust in the force." Maz says

"I lost my faith in the force a long time ago." Kikks said

"That's not what history says." Maz says

Kikks looked at her confusingly.

"How do you know that? Our campaign on Cybertron was to remain classified." Kikks said

"When the Rebels won the war, many of their operations were released to the public. Including your time on Cybertron. You went down as the 'Savior of Cybertron' and one of the only people to run into Darth Vader and survive." Maz said

"Good to know I was remembered for something." Kikks said

Before Maz could speak four stormtroopers entered through the door.

"We've got company." Kikks said still facing Maz.


	12. Shoot out in the Castle

The troopers walk into the middle of the room with the patrons following their every move. The squad leader walked up and brought up a holo image.

"Attention, we are looking for Malcolm Reynolds and his crew of the Serenity. They are wanted for evading New Imperial authorities. They were last seen heading to this location."

Then one of the New Imperial troopers talked into his comlink and pointed to the direction of Kikks and Maz. The troopers walk over to them.

"Excuse me sir, could you come with us for questioning?" the captain asked

"Leave me alone." Kikks said

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice." the captain said with him and his troopers pointing their blaster at Kikks.

"Listen, I already have no respect for you because you're a stormtrooper. You keep pushing it, you're gonna lose something else." Kikks said

Maz got up and started to back away.

"I think we'll keep pushing it." the captain said

"Fine." Kikks said standing up to face the captain.

Before the troopers could react Kikks, kicked one of the chairs causing it to crash into one of the groups. One trooper gets up but is shot by Kikks, with his pistol already unholstered. The remaining troopers get up and begin to fire. The whole area turns into a massive shoot out. Kikks jumps over the bar counter to take cover. One of the troopers charges the counter. Kikks stands up, grabs the back of the trooper's helmet and slams his head against the bar. Kikks shoots the dazed trooper to the ground. The captain charges Kikks and stabs him in the arm with a knife. Kikks screams in pain and raises his hand lifting the captain off the ground with the force. He clenches it crushing the stormtrooper captain. He then rips off a piece of cloth and wraps it around his arm.

"Turned you back on the force, huh?" Maz asked

Before Kikks could respond his communicator went off.

"Kikks, we've got stormtroopers in the hanger. We need to leave now." Mal said

"On my way." Kikks said

"May the Force be with You, Kikks." Maz said

"And you" Kikks said


	13. Space Battle

Mal fires at the last trooper causing him to fall of a crate and hit the ground with a thud.

"So much for Kikks' help." Jayne said

Then a Tie fighter raises itself in front of the hanger ready to fire. A smoke grenade goes off. Kikks jumps on top of the canopy. He forces it open, grabs the pilot and throws him out. After the smoke clears Mal and the crew stand in front of the fighter when the hatch opens.

"You're gonna need cover in orbit." Kikks said closing the hatch.

Mal and the crew run back to Serenity and link up with Kikks. Kikks tunes the fighter to Serenity's comm signal.

"Heads up, we've got fighter coming in toward us." Kikks said

"Roger that!" Wash says

"Let's give'em a taste of their own medicine." Kikks said firing a sonic missile into the group of incoming TIES’.

The missile explodes sending most of the fighters into a fireball of explosions. Kikks engages the rest with Serenity in tow. Both ships break atmosphere to be greeted by two stardestroyers. A voice comes in over both ships.

"Sergeant?" a voice asks

Kikks froze in his seat.

"Sergeant Kikks Renndar?" the voice asked again

"How do you know me?" Kikks asked

"Surely you don't think the New Empire wouldn't keep tabs on everyone. No matter what place...or time there from." the voice said

"Grand Admiral Thrawn III" Kikks said

"Aaah...good, well, now let's be civil here. Come quietly and this will all be over." Thrawn III said

Kikks sat there staring at the massive cruisers and dwelling on Thrawn's words. He grabbed the controls.

"Wash set course for anywhere. I'll by you some time." Kikks said

"Kikks no!" Wash yells

"Grand Admiral...I'd rather die than be captured!" Kikks said

"So be it." Thrawn III said

The stardestroyers aim their turbolasers at Kikks' fighter. He took the controls and started firing missiles. The missiles strike their targets blowing up the guns. Serenity flew past changing the lasers direction. Kikks flew toward the Grand Admiral's ship. He saw a damaged opening, exposing the turbolaser fuel line. He pulled the trigger firing at the fuel line causing it to explode blowing off a chunk of the cruiser.

"That's what I'm talking about." Kikks yells

Before Kikks could react, a small missile hit Kikks' fighter partly destroying it sending it spiraling out of control.

"Kikks!" the crew of Serenity yell

Kikks levels the fighter and the Grand Admiral's voice comes on.

"No one fights the New Empire and lives to tell the tale." Thrawn III says

Then a massive fleet of frigates and starcruiser drop out of hyperspace behind Kikks and begin to fire on the New Imperial fleet.

"Retreat! Retreat! We will meet again sergeant" Thrawn III

The New Imperial fleet retreats and a group of fighters surround Serenity and Kikks.

"Are the X-wings?" Kikks asks himself

"Unidentified ships, prepare to be brought aboard." the pilot says

Serenity and Kikks' damaged TIE were brought aboard one of the main cruisers. Kikks hatch was open and a group of arms pulled him out. He was handcuffed and taken to the detention area.

"Wait here, an officer will be with you shortly." the security trooper says


	14. Interrogation

Kikks was sitting in the cell for what seemed like hours when the door opened and someone stepped in.

"Some welcoming committee."

The man stepped forward and opened a folder.

"Quite the record here." the man said

"And?" Kikks said

"Running from the law, assault and battery. The list goes on." the man said

"Don't tell me the is some secret police B.S." Kikks said

"Nope, no B.S, just making an observation." the man said

"Then why am I here?" Kikks asked

"Standard procedure is we are supposed to place people under arrest for questioning." the man said

"Look, I’m willing to cooperate. I just want to find my friends and leave." Kikks said

"You will, now let's begin. State your name for the record." the man said

"Kikks...Renndar." Kikks said hesitating

The man looked up at him.

"You expect me to believe your one the great Rebellion war heroes?" the man said

"First of all, don't call me a hero because I'm not. Second, yes." Kikks said

"Fine, if you are who you say you are. What battles did you fight in?" the man asked

"I fought at the evacuation of Yavin IV. I participated in the Cybertron campaign." Kikks was then cut off

"How many brothers did you have?" the man asked

"Two, Logan and Gregor." Kikks said

The man stood up and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he came back in with a medical droid.

"Were going to test your DNA." the man said

Kikks lifted his sleeve and the droid drew blood. They waited as the droid analyzed the sample. Then a confirmation beep was made.

"Are you sure?" the man asked

Another confirmation beep was made. The man unlocked Kikks' hand restraints.

"I must say it is an honor." the man said extending a hand

Kikks shook his hand.

"Who are you?" Kikks said

"Vev Serra."

"Serra, as in Commander Col Serra of Renegade Squadron?" Kikks asked

"He is my many greats uncle." Vev said

"Heck of a soldier." Kikks said

"Lieutenant Serra report to the admiral." a voice said

Vev got up and walked out. The door opened and two soldiers led Kikks to another room with Mal and the crew.

"Kikks!" Kaylee yelled

"Everyone alright?" Kikks asked

"Could be worse." Mal said speaking for the crew

Their restraints were removed, and they were sitting in a conference room when three people walked in.

"Malcolm Reynolds." the man said

Mal sat up and faced the three men.

"We have a proposition for you and your crew."

"What is it?" Mal asked

"We saw how your crew handled yourselves out there. We would like you to join our cause. You would be taken care of, with weapons, food, clothing, and shelter." the man said

"Could you excuse us." Mal said

The group huddled together.

"We don't know who they are or what they even do." Zoe said

"True but were barely holding out as it is." Shepherd Book says

"I say we join'em" Jayne says

"Kikks?" Mal asked

"We got nothing to lose." Kikks said

"What do you guys do exactly?" Mal asked

"We're here to fight the tyranny of the New Empire." one man said

"What my college means is. We are here to bring back the Republic of Old and finish what the New Republic started." the other man said

"What do you say?" the man asked

Mal looked at his crew and back at the men.

"Were in." Mal said

"Welcome to the New Rebellion." the man said extending his hand


	15. The New Rebellion

After a few hours pass. Kikks and the crew were integrated into the New Rebellion database. They now could walk around the ship. Kikks walked past crew members until he came to the hanger. He saw Kaylee on the Serenity's ramp. She gave Kikks a friendly smile and walked off. Kikks then turned to a random crew member.

"Where is the armory?" Kikks asked

"Down the hall and to the right."

"Thanks." Kikks said walking off

Kikks walked down the hall and entered the armory. He was greeted by many weapons he used in the past.

"Technology hasn't really changed much." Kikks said picking up a DH-17 blaster pistol off the wall.

He looked at it for a moment and then put it back. He walked down the row of other pistols. He picked up a DL-18 along with its holster. He walked up Serenity's boarding ramp and over to Kaylee who was kneeled working on a faulty wire. She stood up and faced Kikks. Kikks held up the holster with the pistol inside.

"I think I can handle myself." Kaylee said

"That's why I'm giving it to you." Kikks said

Kaylee grabbed it and pointed it at a crate.

"It's a DL-18." Kikks said

Kaylee pulled the trigger and fired a bolt at a crate.

"The faster you pull the trigger, the faster it shoots. But be careful it overheats easily. Press the button on the side to vent the heat." Kikks said

Kaylee pulled the trigger rapidly and destroyed the crate.

"Thankyou!" Kaylee said hugging Kikks

The intercom is then switched on

"Kikks report to the bridge."

"Gotta go." Kikks said

He turned and walked off toward the bridge of the ship. He entered the bridge of the ship to be greeted by a mon calamarian.

"Admiral Ackbar?" Kikks asked

"He was my fourth-generation grandfather." Graddus said

"That's not the reason we brought you up here." Vev said

"Then what is the reason?" Kikks asked

"We know you were the rank of sergeant when you went missing." Graddus said

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me right now?" Kikks asked

"Recently we had a squad leader killed in a hit and run mission. We need a replacement. Seeing your service record, makes you more than qualified." Vev said

"What do you say Kikks?" Graddus asked

Kikks stood there debating whether to take the position. Could he handle another squad? He looked back at Vev and Graddus.

"I'll do it." Kikks said

"Excellent" Graddus said

"You are hereby reinstated to the rank of sergeant." Vev said

"You'll meet your squad tomorrow. Get some rest." Graddus said


	16. Vision's in the Night

With the fleet drifting in space the crew of Serenity were all resting for the night. Each member was in his or her quarters asleep. But in Kaylee's room a storm was brewing. Kaylee was running through a forest in the dark. Blaster fire and chatter can be heard. She ducts inside of a bush. Then as everything seemed to calm down the land broke. The next thing Kaylee knew she was in the hallway of a massive ship. She got up and walked over to the window to see a chaotic space battle ensuing. She sees an explosion and hears a familiar voice

"Let's move, we don't have much time."

"Kikks?" Kaylee asked

She followed the voices into a room with one figure standing in the middle of the room with their back-facing Kaylee. She walked over to the figure

"Kikks?" Kaylee asked placing a hand on the figure's shoulder.

The figure turns around and a wave of darkness pushes Kaylee back. A crimson blade is then activated.

"He will betray you." the figure says charging Kaylee.

Kaylee put her hand Infront of her face and screamed. Kaylee sat up from her bed. Her face dripping with sweat, she grabs her blaster that Kikks gave her and holds it to her chest. A few minutes went by, Kaylee holstered her blaster and went back to sleep. In Kikks' room a hurricane was devastating his mind. It was dark. Wherever Kikks was, he had been there before. Then an explosion knocked him on his back. He heard voices until someone pulled back to his feet.

"Let's go sergeant!"

"Yessir captain!" Kikks said

"Hey sarge?" Checkman asked

"What"

"You ready for Twilight's first fight with the Decepticons?" Checkman asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kikks said

Then the doors opened, and they charged out. A Decepticon jumped in front of the group and blasted them away.

"That's not supposed to happen." Kikks said

"This is your mind Kikks. Anything can happen, now smile." Megatron said aiming his arm cannon at Kikks

There was a flash of light purple. Now Kikks was on a dark ship. He walked over to the window to see a massive space battle. He then ran into a dark room where a figure was in the middle. The figure activated a crimson blade. Kikks grabbed his saber and activated his violet saber. The room was filled with flashes of red and violet. Kikks jumped over the figure and stabbed it in the back. Kikks turned to see the dark figure now Kaylee with his sword run through her back. He deactivated his lightsaber and caught Kaylee in his arms.

"Kaylee?!" Kikks asked

"We trusted you." Kaylee said

Kikks stood up and now all around him were the dead bodies of the crew of Serenity and various members of the New Rebellion. He held out his hands and saw blood on them. Then the figure he fought earlier charged him and Kikks fell into darkness.

Kikks snapped straight up and crushed a piece of metal with his mind. He got out of his bed and walked over to the sink. He splashed water into his face. He the hears a voice, 'You cannot deny your family legacy.' Kikks punches the mirror and gets dressed and leaves.


	17. Meet the Team

Kikks walked off the ramp to Serenity heading to the mess hall. Kikks got in line got a tray of breakfast and sat down with the crew to eat.

"You look like death warmed over." Mal said

"I feel like it." Kikks said

"Rough night?" Wash asked

"Something like that." Kikks said

"How do you feel?" Kaylee asked

"About what?" Kikks asked

"Leading a team." Kaylee said

The intercom then comes on.

"sergeant Renndar, report to the barracks."

Kikks got up and turned to Kaylee.

"Ready to rock and roll." Kikks said

Kaylee smiled and Kikks headed to the barracks. Kikks downed the hallway toward the barracks. The doors swing open. He steps inside to see Vev and four guys sitting and talking. Vev looked and they all stood up.

"Attention!" Vev said

The five men line up against the wall. Kikks and Vev walk over to the first soldier.

"John 'Chief' Chieftain: heavy weapons. Welcome to s-company sir."

Kikks nodded and moved to the next.

"Eddie Stark: explosives. Sir just call me 'Stark'.

Kikks moved to the next soldier.

"Doz: sniper."

Kikks moved to the fourth and final soldier

"Robert 'Bandage' Wayne: Medic

"Why do they call you 'Bandage'?" Kikks asked

"Because I patch people up." Bandage

"Well, what do you think?" Vev asked

"I think we'll do fine." Kikks said

"Good because your first mission is in 15 minutes." Vev said

"Don't worry we'll be ready, sir." Chief said

"Troops meet up at Serenity for takeoff." Kikks said

"YESSIR!" they all say in unison

Kikks and Vev walk out of the room

"How long do you think he'll last?" Bandage asked

"I'll give him this mission and that's it." Stark says

"You guys should have more faith in him." Chief says


	18. Rise of the Screaming Eagles

Kikks walks over to Serenity. Kaylee walks over to him.

"So, what do you think of your new team?" Kaylee asks

"I hope I can be as good a leader as I was with my original team." Kikks says

"Why would you say something like that? You've proven yourself more than once Kikks. You'll do fine." Kaylee said

"Thanks Kaylee." Kikks said

Kikks went into his room to change into his combat gear. He walked back out with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Kaylee, I was wondering if you could design a patch for me." Kikks said

"Sure thing." Kaylee said

Then the four troopers walk up the ramp into Serenity. Kikks handed the paper to Kaylee and walked up to his squad.

"We're locked and loaded." Chief said

"Good, first official greetings." Kikks said

After a few minutes the crew of Serenity and s-company were well acquainted.

"Ok, s-company...listen up. This is a basic hit and run mission. Vev will fill us in on the details." Kikks said

"You all are attacking a small New Imperial outpost on the Rishi moon."

"Rodger!" the group said

"Goodluck." Vev said stepping off the ramp and watching Serenity taking off

"Attention, we're getting ready to into hyperspace." Wash said

Serenity goes into hyperspace. The ship drops out of hyperspace flying into low orbit. Serenity flies under the outpost evading detection. The ramp opens and one by one Kikks and his squad step off.

"Kikks...be careful" Kaylee says hesitating a bit

"I will." Kikks says

Kikks jumps off the ramp. As Serenity was lifting off Kaylee unfolds the piece of paper to see a rough drawing of an eagle with its wings spread flying. In its talons it is holding the New Rebel Alliance flag. On the top left corner, the number 817th was written. On the bottom left, there were two columns of aurebush writing. The left column translated to "Screaming". The right translated to "Eagles". The ramp closed and Serenity flew back to a safe distance.

"Let's move." Kikks said

The five soldiers ran quietly under the platform.

"Alright, get your extension cables ready." Kikks said

They shoot their cables that magnetize to the platform. They attach the cable to their belts.

"I hate heights." Chief said as the cable pulled them up

They reach the top and hide behind some crates.

"Ok, here is what I need from all of you. Doz climb on the back of this shuttle and provide support. Pick off any stragglers that try and run." Kikks said

"I'll be on point man." Doz said climbing on top of the shuttle

"Everyone else with me." Kikks said

The four men blindside the two New Imperial sentries guarding to door.

"What now?" Chief asked

"Stand in front of the door." Kikks said

In the base one of the officers click on the comm.

"TK-402 do you copy? TK-403 respond! You, go find them."

The trooper nods and runs down the hall to the door. He opens to be greeted by chief's gun in his face. Before he can say anything, he is shot backwards.

"Good thinking sarge." Chief said

The group runs up the hallway to the door leading to the control room.

"Stark, pop a flash grenade." Kikks said

They cause to door to open slightly. Stark throws the grenade into the other side. They hear a commotion on the other side when the grenade pops. They charge in and shoot the blinded officers.

"Alright, get to the consoles and download anything that is useful. Doz, anything to report?" Kikks said

"Nothing, just a few stragglers. That's pretty much it." Doz says

"What about the two guards?" Kikks asked

"They’re no longer with us." Doz says firing two shots

"Sarge, we have a problem." Chief said

Kikks runs over to the console where Chief is looking at one of the dead officers.

"What is it?" Kikks asked

Chief pulls the dead officer off the console to reveal a blinking light.

"He turned off the all clear signal." Chief said

At the New Imperial fleet Grand Admiral Thrawn III is standing at the bridge of his stardestroyer.

"Grand Admiral, sir. The all clear signal has stopped transmitting on Rishi."

"Send our stardestroyer and the one next to us." Thrawn III said

Back on Rishi, Kikks and his squad are scrambling to get everything they can.

"Doz, get ready to leave." Kikk said

"Sarge, I can hotwire the console and shuttle to explode." Stark says

"Do it but make it quick." Kikks says

"Wash, bring the Serenity to the landing pad. Were gonna have stardestroyers here any minute." Kikks said

"We heard; engines are hot. We're on our way." Wash said

"Chief, Bandage, tell me you have everything?" Kikks asked

They both give a thumbs up.

"Good, now let's go." Kikks said

Kikks and his team jump aboard the Serenity. Stark jumps aboard last minute. Serenity breaks atmosphere and jump into hyperspace just as the stardestroyers arrive.

"Send two squads down there." Thrawn III says

The stormtroopers arrive at the base and begin searching the area.

"Sir, whatever was here is gone now. Should we bring this shuttle back to the cruiser?" the captain asked

"You may bring it back to your cruiser captain." Thrawn III says

The shuttle lands on the second stardestroyer. The stormtroopers run off and the search crew runs aboard. The search crew finds a cargo area full of oil and munitions with a strange device on it. The device activates.

"Thank you for choosing Stark explosives."

The explosive goes off igniting the oil and munitions goes off blowing up the stardestroyer.

"What happened?" Thrawn III ordered

"The shuttle was booby trapped sir."

Then another explosion goes off on the Rishi base destroying it.

"REBELS!" Thrawn III yells

Back on Serenity, Kikks, his squad and the crew were in the cargo bay talking.

"Heck of a mission, sarge." Chief says

Everyone starts to quiet down and Kikks steps forward.

"We need a call sign if we're going to operate as a unit." Kikks said

"What do you have in mind?" Stark asks

Then Kaylee gives Kikks the image of the eagle flying.

"Thanks Kaylee, men from now on were the 817th Screaming Eagles." Kikks said

"I like it." Stark says

"I second it." Bandage says

"Meh...it'll do." Doz says

"When do we get the patches?" Chief asked

Serenity lands on Home Two and Vev stands at the foot of the ramp. Kikks walks and hands him the data tapes.

"Call us the 817th Screaming Eagles." Kikks says with his squad following him


	19. A Rouge

155 successful missions

It has been almost five months since the crew of Serenity arrived at the New Rebel Alliance. Since then other systems have gave their support to the New Rebellion and slowly breaking away from the New Empire.

In this time Kikks and his squad have made a name for themselves. Serenity has now received a weapons upgrade and Mal has his own squad called the 58th Browncoats. Each team had respect for each other in some way shape or form. Right now, the Eagles were on their 156th mission responding to a distress call.

Kikks was sitting in the cargo area when he sees a pouch getting tossed around.

"What’s going on?" Kikks asked

"We all took wages to see how long you'd last." Chief said

"And?" Kikks asked

Chief catches the pouch.

"Never doubted you for a second." Chief said

Kaylee and the others laugh in the background.

"Thanks fellas." Kikks said

"Attention passengers, breaking orbit now." Wash says

They fly down to a jungle filled planet.

"I don't see any cities down there." Chief says looking down from the ramp

Then five TIE fighters rise from the trees.

"This is a setup." Kikks says

The fighters begin to fire at Serenity. Kaylee runs to the scaffolding above the ramp.

"Kikks!" Kaylee yells

"Stay back!" Kikks says

"Watch out!" Stark yells

Serenity gets hit again, knocking a crate loose. The crate flies forward causing it to knock Kikks off the ramp.

"Sarge!" the Eagles yell

"No!" Kaylee yells falling on her knees

The ramp closes. Kikks is free falling in the air. He see's trees tall enough to break his fall. He hits through the trees which slows his fall. Then total darkness. On Serenity Kaylee is in hysterics. Serenity goes into hyperspace back to the New Rebellion fleet. Kaylee is on her knees crying.

"We have to go back." everyone protests

"We will, but right now we have to hope and pray he is alive." Mal said

Kikks wakes up to a sharp pain in his right leg. He tries to stand up but can't.

"It popped out of place." Kikks said to himself

He grabs the side of his leg. He takes a breath in and out. He jerks his leg inward and it pops back into place. He screams in pain and it echoes throughout the forest. He uses a rock to pull himself up. He walks with a slight limp until he hears howls off in the distance.

"Well, that's just great." Kikks said unholstering his pistol


	20. Yellow Eyes in the Night

It had been what seemed like hours of walking through the forest. Kikks sat down on a log. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the patch on his arm. He ran his hand across it.

"Trust the force Kaylee, I'm alive." Kikks said

Kikks took his vest off and used it as a pillow. He lays down a keeps his pistol on his chest. Not even an hour goes by when Kikks hears rustling in the bushes. He sits up and looks around but doesn't see anything. He looks around again but only this time he sees a pair of yellow eyes staring back at him. Kikks feels his heart rate begin to rise.

The pair of eyes move to reveal a hulking wolf like creature. The creature had the head of a wolf. The arms were long with hands that have claws. The torso looked human but with fur. The entire creature was covered in reddish brown fur. The creature snarled revealing its teeth.

"Thats new." Kikks said

The creature growled at Kikks and charged him. Kikks jumps off the opposite side of the log and took off running. He fires his blaster at the creatures but misses. He uses the force to push the creature back into a rock. Kikks fires his blaster blowing up the rock. Cutting the creature with the bits and pieces of rock. The creature gets up, touches the side of its face rubbing off the blood. It looks a Kikks, growls menacing and howls. The howl shook Kikks to his core. He aimed his pistol and fired, dropping the creature. Kikks walked over to investigate.

"What are you?" Kikks asked

Then more howls started to originate deeper in the forest. Kikks saw more pairs of yellow eyes heading toward him in the distance. He started to run the opposite direction. He climbed a tree and hid. He saw shadows run past him. After the commotion Kikks fell asleep. In the morning he woke up in the branch.

He looked down to see his pack fell from the tree. He climbed down to find the emergency transmitter. He pulled out the small device and found it was clawed up and broken.

"Perfect...just perfect." Kikks said

Kikks grabbed whatever rations he could and started walking.

Chapter 19: Unexpected Help

As Kikks walked through the forest. It started to get dark. Kikks started running when he tripped over a helmet.

"This looks like something a hunter would wear." Kikks says

The creatures surround Kikks. Kikks puts on the helmet and draws his pistol. The creatures cower and run off.

"Thats right...run!" Kikks said

Then three little dots appeared on the ground in the form of a triangle. The figure reveals itself in the trees and jumps down popping two metal blades from each wrist. Kikks takes off the helmet and the figure walks toward him. The figure pushes Kikks out of the way and cuts off one of the heads to the creature. Then the figure blasts another creature with its shoulder cannon. Before the figure could react one of the creatures jumps and claws at the figures mask. Kikks jumps up, runs and tackles the creature. Kikks takes his blaster pistol and points it at the creature's head. He pulls the trigger.


	21. Scar

The blast echoes throughout the forest for miles. The creatures look a Kikks with his blaster pistol in hand. The barrel smoking. They run off, back down into the deeper part of the forest. The figure Kikks fought with was still on the ground. Kikks walked over to the figure and offered it a hand. The figure grabbed Kikks' hand and Kikks pulled him up. The figure looks at the dead creature and back at Kikks. The figure motions Kikks to follow. After a lengthy walk. They reach a camp. They both sits down, and the figure starts skinning of the dead creatures

"You gotta name?" Kikks asked

A low clicking voice goes, "Scar."

"My names Kikks. Thanks for the save back there."

"Your welcome." a mix of voices says

"Do you talk normally or mix voices to form things." Kikks asked

"Both." Scar says

They sit quietly at the fire.

"What are those things?" Kikks asked

"Dogman." Scar says

"Nice name...it really suits them." Kikks says staring off in the distance.

"I take it you hunt them for sport?" Kikks asked

"I need to kill the leader as a rite of passage." Scar's mix of voices says

"If I help you kill their leader, can you take me off planet so I can contact my fleet?" Kikks asked

Scar nod his head up and down and Kikks extends a hand.

"Deal." Kikks says shaking Scar's hand

They both get up. Before Kikks starts to walk Scar hands him a device.

"You'll need it." Scar says

Kikks presses the button and the device extend at both ends revealing a spear.

"Let's go hunting." Kikks said


	22. The Alpha

Kikks and Scar run along the treetops following a group of dogmen back to their cave.

"How are we going to draw out the Alpha?" Kikks asked

"Fight." Scar says

They jump down and kill the two dogmen at the entrance of the cave. Scar picks up both dead creatures and throws them in. The dogmen look up and growl. Kikks and Scar charge in. Scar targets eight of the dogmen with his shoulder cannon and fires. They explode everywhere. Kikks rams his spear into the other two. Then a scream echoes throughout the cave. The other dogmen start to back away. Kikks and Scar look to see out of the darkness a 12-foot tall dogmen to reveal itself. This one was very muscular. Its arm's extended to its knees. It had black fur with patches of grey. Scar's ran up and down its body. It was the Alpha. Scar pulled a wire from his mask. He unhooked some straps from his armor. He pulled off his shoulder cannon and set it on the ground. He removed his mask to reveal a mandible like face with dreadlocks protruding. Scar lets out a massive screamed at the Alpha. The Alpha screamed back and they both charge each other. Scar extends his wrist blades and swipes at the Alpha spewing blood. Kikks runs up the ledge to attack from behind. The Alpha charges forward swinging its arm at Scar knocking him into the wall.

"Unfair." Kikks says

Kikks run and jumps of the ledge onto the alpha's back, holding on with the staff. Kikks digs his pistol into the alpha's back firing. The Alpha grabs Kikks and throws him. The Alpha takes the spear and breaks it. Kikks backs into the wall while the Alpha slowly walks toward him.

"Well, this is it. I'm sorry Kaylee." Kikks said closing his eyes

Then nothing... the only thing Kikks hears is metal cutting flesh. Kikks opens his eyes to see Scar standing over the Alpha with its head in his hands. He raises it up and screams a battle cry. The other dogmen cower and run off. Kikks walks over to Scar who is standing at the cave entrance with his mask and shoulder cannon reattached, still holding the Alpha's head.

"Thankyou." Scar says extending a hand

Kikks shakes Scar's hand

"Now what?" Kikks asked

Then a massive spotlight shines through the trees onto Kikks and Scar. An unknown ship begins to land.


	23. The Yautja

Kikks and Scar were picked up by a shuttle and brought back to the flagship. They were greeted by one of the other hunters, who congratulated Scar. Kikks was taken to the bridge to meet the Elder. As Kikks walked through the bridge he saw creatures similar or slightly different from Scar. Kikks walked up to the Elder. The Elder turned and faced him. He extended his hand holding a gauntlet.

"Take it." the Elder said

Kikks took and strapped it to his arm. He lifted his arm and popped out his gauntlet. The other creature yells. Kikks retracts his gauntlet and faces the Elder.

"Can I use your communications to contact my people?" Kikks asked

The Elder nodded his head yes and motioned Kikks to the console. Kikks was just about to use it when the New Imperial fleet arrived out of hyperspace. Alarms went off in the ship as the stardestroyers opened fire. The Yautja vessel's being more agile moved faster. The fired their plasma bolt cannons laying waste to two of the stardestroyers. Then without warning a massive vessel came out of lightspeed. The ships stopped firing. Kikks walked up to the window when a voice came over the comm.

"Surrender to the New Empire."

"Grand Admiral!" Kikks says heinously

"Aaah, sergeant Renndar. Figures you would be hanging around with lesser creatures, such as the Yautja."

"What do you want?" Kikks asked

"Responding to a distress signal. I hope you like my new Eclipse-class stardestroyer dreadnought." Thrawn III said

The Eclipse was bigger than a super stardestroyer. At the front there was a column with a disintegrator on the front.

"Since we have a known New Rebel criminal. I think it's time to test the Eclipse's weapon capabilities, open fire!" Thrawn III orders

"Take evasive action!" Kikks yells

Back at the New Rebellion fleet, The Eagles, Mal, Zoe, and Kaylee were on the bridge of Home Two arguing with the higher ups.

"But this is Kikks we're talking about." Kaylee says

"Be that as it may Ms. Frye, we don't even know if he survived that fall." Graddus says

"You can't kill the Sarge that easily." Chief said

A New Rebel communication officer cuts in

"Sir, we're receiving a faint distress signal."

"Set coarse." Graddus orders

Back above the planet, the Eclipse has a Yautja cruiser in its tractor beam.

"Surrender or this cruiser will be destroyed." Thrawn III says

"Wait...I... surrender." Kikks said

"Excellent, but I think I'll destroy the ship anyway. All engines ahead." Thrawn III says

The Eclipse moved forward engulfing the Yautja vessel into the disintegrator. Scar dropped on both his knees and let out a scream. He looked at the disintegrating ship and says, "brother"

"Thrawn you monster." Kikk said

Before the Grand Admiral can speak the New Rebellion, fleet drops out of hyperspace. The Elder looked at Kikks.

"That's my fleet. Patch me through." Kikks says

On Home Two the New Rebel ships try to keep the New Imperial fleet at bay.

"Attention, this is sergeant Renndar."

"We hear you Sergeant. Follow us back to safe space." Graddus says

The New Rebel and Yautja fleet escape into hyperspace.


	24. Reunion

After everything settled down Kikks was on his way back to Home Two in a Yautja shuttle with the Elder, Scar, and two of the Elder's most trusted warriors. The shuttle lands. They are greeted by Vev and New Rebel personnel.

"Good to have ya back Kikks." Vev said

"It's good to be back." Kikks said

Then without warning Kikks hears, 'SARGE!' and is tackled by his squad.

"We knew it!" Bandage yelled

Kikks is then pulled to his feet by Jayne.

"Good to see ya little buddy." Jayne said

"Welcome home, little brother." Mal says hugging Kikks"

Then Kikks see's Kaylee running toward him. Kaylee jumps toward Kikks and hugs him as hard as she can. Kikks hears sobbing in his jacket.

"I knew you were alive. The force told me you were." Kaylee said shakily

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Kikks said looking at Kaylee

The Elder and his group stand behind Kikks.

"Everyone this is Scar and his people, The Yautja."

The Elder walks forward.

"Thank You...for saving his life." Kaylee says to Scar. Scar shakes his head.

The Elder says something that everyone can't understand.

"What did he say?" Mal asked

"He said, when are we gonna strike back?" Kikks asked

"Right, follow me to the bridge." Vev says


	25. Rallying the Council

On the bridge of Home Two the New Rebellion council are arguing.

"With their ship, what chance do we have?" one member asks

"I say we fight." Graddus says

"Have you lost your mind? You saw what happened to that ship!" another member says

"Well, what do you propose?" Vev asks

"We scatter the fleet!" the one member says

In the back Kikks and the group are listening.

"That's it!" Kikks yells heading to the front

Kikks pushes his way through the cluster of people towards the front of the council.

"If you think scattering the fleet will help any us, your dead wrong. Run, hide, scatter your forces. All the New Empire will do is destroy what we worked so hard to build." Kikks says

"What is he proposing? a soldier says in the back.

"Let the man speak." Mal says

"We need to take the fight to the New Empire." Kikks says

"What chance to do we have?" a council member asks

"The real question is, what choice do we have? A friend of mine once said, 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings.' Now I ask all of you. What good is that right if no one is willing to fight for it" Kikks said

Kikks could feel a shift in the room. Now whether they heed the call is the real question.

"Kikks, before we vote, may I ask. What do we have the New Empire does not?" Vev asked

"We have hope. Rebellions are built on hope." Kikks says

"Very well, all in favor of fighting. Raise your hand." Vev said

Vev, Admiral Graddus and the other four councilmen raise their hands

"All who oppose?" Vev asked

Only the one councilman raised his hand.

"That settles it. Prepare to fight." Vev said

A cheer rises on the bridge. The councilman who voted against walked up to Kikks and violently swung him around to face him.

"How do you propose we attack their fleet." the councilman asks spitting in Kikks' face

"We have the Yautja. They've agreed to help." Kikks said wiping the spit off his face

"We still don't have enough ships!" the councilman said

"Thats where you're wrong sir." Kikks said pushing the councilman out of his way

"Set course for the planet Florrum." Kikks said


	26. The Cache

The New Rebellion fleet comes out of hyperspace, orbiting the once pirate planet of Florrum.

"We're here, now what?" Vev asked

"Follow me." Kikks said

Mal, Vev, the councilman and Kikks' squad boarded Serenity.

"I don't know what you're looking for Kikks. No one has used this planet in years." Wash said

"Set her down right there." Kikks said pointing to a rusty landing pad

Serenity lands and everyone follows Kikks outside.

"What are we doing here?" the councilman asked

"My father wasn't a very well-known smuggler. After he met my mother he settled down and had my brothers and me. Sometimes he would go on trips and bring things back here with him. One day he took my brothers and I here and said, 'Boys, if you ever need a place to hide, this is it." Kikks said

"Good story, but how does that help us." the councilman asked

Kikks presses a button on a wall. Dust begins to fall off the massive door. It opens and Kikks extends his arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you...our new fleet." Kikks said

Inside was a docking yard full of fifty old republic battle cruisers with starfighters. Small frigates and support ships. Troop supplies, weapons and a fully functioning base.

"Your father built this?" Kaylee asked shocked

"Yep, I was going to let the Rebellion use it, but never got around to tell em about it. Which is why I'm going to let the New Rebellion use it." Kikks said

"Kikks, this is not only great, but we can use this place as a new central command center." Vev said

"Kind of the idea." Kikks said

The councilman was at a loss for words.

"This is Vev. Begin fleet landing procedure."


	27. Plan of Attack

After about five hours of setting up the base was fully operational. The New Rebellion council and commanders were awaiting to hear Kikks' plan.

"Ok, here is how we're going to fight the New Imperials. We're gonna send attack squadrons by six waves. Wave-1: Fighters and bombers. Squadron commanders, I need your full cooperation on this. You all will jump out of hyperspace and begin the attack. Wave-2: Frigates and support ships. You all will jump out of hyperspace and support the fighters. Wave-3: The Yautja, you will come out of hyperspace and attack the New Imperial forces from behind." Kikks said

The Elder growled in agreement.

"Hit'em hard and strike fast. Wave-4: The main fleet. Admiral Graddus and Lieutenant Serra will command our vessels and bring our forces ahead full. Wave-5: Troop transports will land on the Eclipse and bring it down from the inside. Finally, Wave-6: The two surprise cruisers at the end." Kikks said

"Sound risky, but it might work." Graddus said

"Alright people, let's move!" Vev yelled into the intercom


	28. Attack of the New Rebellion

With the New Rebellion fleet orbiting the neighboring planet of the New Imperials location the battle was about to begin.

"Pilot leaders check in." Vev said

"Red Leader, checking."

"This is Blue Leader, checking in."

"This is Gold Leader, roger."

"This is Green Leader, ready."

"Sir, the Yautja are in position."

"Good, all fighter squadrons proceed into hyperspace and may the force be with all of us." Graddus says

Above the game reserve planet, the Grand Admiral and his fleet are searching for the New Rebels.

"Sir, there is something coming out of hyperspace."

Before the Grand Admiral could speak multiple fighters started dropping out of hyperspace. The small fighters began attacking the New Imperial ships.

"Send the TIE's in." Thrawn III said

"This is Red Leader, all squadrons we have incoming TIE's."

Back at the New Rebellion fleet.

"That's our cue. Send in Wave-2." Kikks said

"Wave-2, now!" Graddus said

"New signals Grand Admiral, sir."

The frigates and support ships drop out of hyperspace and begin to assist the fighters.

"Where do they keep coming from? I want three stardestroyers to break off from the Eclipse and attack those ships." Thrawn III said

"Sir, this is the Reliant. Three stardestroyers have broken off from the blockade of the Eclipse and are heading toward us."

"Wave-3: now!" Graddus ordered

The Yautja fleet comes in behind the New Imperials and attacks.

"Grand Admiral, sir. It is the Yautja!"

"This is getting out of hand. All batteries open fire!" Thrawn III ordered

"Everyone, prepare for hyperspace." Graddus says

The New Rebellion fleet thrusts into hyperspace. It exits into the massive space battle.

"Sir, the rest of the New Rebellion fleet is here." a New Imperial officer said

"Sergeant, you better suit up for the assault." Graddus said

"I'll give you the signal to launch." Kikks said

Kikks suits up into his combat gear and runs to meet his squad on the Serenity. Before he goes to the boarding ramp he climbs into his quarters and grabs his lightsaber and clips it to his belt. He goes back to the ramp to see the Eagles and Mal's squad waiting.

"I want all stardestroyers to break off from the Eclipse and attack that fleet." Thrawn III said

"But sir if they break off, the Eclipse we be left defenseless."

"I don't care." Thrawn III said viciously

"Those last three cruisers are heading toward our fleet." a pilot said

"Now Admiral!" Kikks said into his communicator

"Wave-5: all troop transports launch." Graddus says

Serenity closes the ramp and takes off. Many other gunships follow close behind. In the battle the New Rebel fighters and slowly destroying the New Imperial fighters.

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run on the Eclipse's hanger defenses now."

The Y-wings fly close to the hanger and begin to drop their ion bombs. Two of the Y-wings get shot down.

"Stick together and watch those guns." Gold Leader says

The bombers finish their run and rejoin the main battle.

"Hanger defenses down. All gunships, get to that hanger." Graddus says

As the gunships were flying towards the hanger, two of them are blown up.

"Keep moving, they can't hit all of us. We're coming into the hanger" Wash said

"Here we go." Kikks said strapping on his helmet

Kikks looks around at everyone.

"May the force be with us." Kikks says

"Were inside." Wash said landing Serenity

"When that ramp opens, you will engage the enemy and you will push forward." Mal said the Browncoats

"Come back to me." Kaylee said to Kikks grabbing his arm

"I will, I promise." Kikks said

The ramp opens

"CHARGE!" Kicks yells


	29. Attack on the Eclipse

In the hanger of the Eclipse the New Rebels started the attack on the surprised New Imperial personnel.

"Sarge what do we do?" Chief asked

"Doz, get up on those crates and provide cover. Stark, Chief, Bandage with me." Kikks said

"Kikks, my squad and I will hold down the hanger." Mal said

"Right, let's move Eagles." Kikks said

As they were running a squad of stormtroopers ran out of the door. They were instantly gunned down by Doz.

"We need to get to the bridge." Kikks said

On the bridge, the Grand Admiral was watching everything.

"Fighting reported on multiple decks. New Rebel strike team reported in the weapons bay."

Then an explosion rocked the ship.

"What was that?" Thrawn III asked

"Turret systems offline, weapons system disabled."

"Order my detachment of Death Troopers to guard the bridge." Thrawn III said

Kikks and his squad were running in the hallway when they bumped into another squad.

"Where you guys headed?" the squad leader asked

"The bridge, any help is welcome." Kikks said

Back out in space the battle wages on.

"Things are getting rough." a New Rebel pilot said

"We just need to wait for sergeant Renndar to give the signal." Graddus said

On the Eclipse, Kikks and the other squads are pinned in the hallway by Death Troopers.

"We just need to get past these guys." a New Rebel says

"Let's do it." another says

The two runs into the middle of the hallway but were immediately. Then blaster fire starts to appear behind them. The other squad is killed in the blaster fire. Kikks and the Eagles hug the wall.

"Sir, the New Imperial fleet is regrouping." a New Rebel officer says

"Hold on!" Graddus yells

Kikks sits up against the wall and puts his head in his hands.

"Sarge?" Bandage yells

"ORDERS SARGE!" Stark yells

"WHAT DO WE DO, SARGE!?" Chief yells

"You will fail! They will die! SHE will die!" a voice says in Kikks' head

Kikks takes his helmet off and looks up with yellow eyes. His lightsaber flings from his belt to his hand. "NO, SHE WON'T!" Kikks says charging into the hallway. He cuts the troopers down. He tackles another trooper with his saber. He force pushes a group down the hallway. He runs into the hanger. He sees a TIE fighter begin to launch. He uses the force to crush it and throw it into a group of troopers. Back at the ramp of Serenity the New Rebels guarding it were killed.

"Get on board ma'--" before the soldier could finish, he was shot through the chest.

Kaylee fires her blaster at two stormtroopers and ducks behind a crate. She presses a button and her communicator. Kikks' communicator starts to blink. He runs toward the Serenity.

"Alright, search the ship." the trooper says

"What's that?"

Kikks pops his gauntlet and activates his lightsaber. He spears the one trooper in the chest with his gauntlet. The other trooper fires his blaster. Kikks deflects it back into the trooper’s face. All Kaylee see's is flashes of red and violet. She then hears a scream and the third trooper crashes into the wall and lands in front of her. She puts her hand over her mouth. She looks up slowly and see's Kikks standing in front of her. Kikks’ eyes turn back to normal and he retracts his gauntlet and deactivated his saber and clips it to his belt.

"Are you alright?" Kikks asked

"Yeah." Kaylee says

Kikks' communicator goes off

"Kikks this is Mal. My squad and I are here with yours at the bridge door."

"On my way." Kikks says

Kikks sees a New Imperial sniper take aim. Before the sniper can fire, blades pop out of his chest. The sniper is lifted and thrown off the balcony. The figure decloaks to reveal Scar. Kikks runs to the bridge door.

"Kikks this is the Admiral. We can't take much more."

"Code Monahan." Kikks says

"That's the signal. Wave-6: Now!" Graddus yells

Back on the bridge of the Eclipse, the Grand Admiral's smirk turns to anger when four beams of phaser fire destroy four of the stardestroyers. Then two massive cruisers painted blue and green warp into the battle.

"How is this possible?" Thrawn asked

Then a violet blade cuts through the bridge door. Blaster fire tears through the bridge killing everyone but the Grand Admiral.

"Ship Name: USS Monahan and USS Monahan-A. Service Number: 94515 and 94525-A. Ship Class: Kelvin Constitution and Excelsior Retrofit. My father got those two vessels from an old Starfleet Admiral. Those ships are now in service of the New Galactic Rebel Alliance, and they've just wiped out most of you ships Thrawn. Now surrender. It’s over, you have lost." Kikks said

"So, what are you going to do now sergeant, kill me?" Thrawn III asked

"No, but I am gonna punch ya." Kikks said

Kikks sucker punches the Grand Admiral into the window.

"I would kill you myself, but I'm not the one who killed a Yautja's brother." Kikks said

Kikks and everyone leave the room. The Grand Admiral now alone looks around. He looks up and screams. Back in the hanger the New Rebels and the Yautja look up at the platform. Scar holds up the Grand Admiral's head, spine and, pelvis still attached. The group of fighter’s cheers.

"Alert, alert...engines disabled. Collision imminent." the computer says over the intercom

"Get to the gunships." Kikks says

A few minutes later Kikks, his squad, Mal and his squad along with the crew of Serenity were the only people still onboard.

"Sarge, let's go." Chief said

"Right, hang on." Kikks said pressing a button on the console activating a ray shield between the bridge and Chief

"Sarge, what are you doing?" Chief asked

"It's the only way. Tell Kaylee I'm sorry." Kikks says

The abandon ship alarm goes off. Chief punches the shield and runs to the hanger. He jumps aboard Serenity.

"GO!" Chief yells

"Where is Kikks?" Kaylee asked

"He said he is sorry." Chief said

"No!" Kaylee screamed as Serenity took off from the Eclipse. They watched as the massive ship descended into the planet.


	30. Chapter 29: Awards Ceremony- 2 Months Later

Kikks wakes up on a medical bed in the Medical wing of the base on Florrum. He looked over to see cards on a table. He felt a squeeze of his hand. He looked over to see Kaylee asleep in a chair next to him. He tapped her on the shoulder. She stirred for a moment and then sat up.

"Kikks!" Kaylee screamed putting her arms around him

"I knew you weren't dead." Kaylee yelled

"What happened?" Kikks asked

Then Kikks’ friends entered the room.

"We pulled you out of the wreck two months ago." Stark said

"It's good to see you’re alright buddy." Mal said

"Get suited up Sarge. The award ceremony is about to begin." Chief said

A few minutes later Kikks, the Eagles. Mal and his squad along with the crew of Serenity are walking down a corridor past New Rebel soldiers and pilots lined up. They all step up to receive their medals.

"Congratulations, Captain." Graddus says

"Thank you, sir." Kikks says

They all turn around and face the other's and a large cheer arises.

"Let's go party!" Chief yells


	31. Epilogue

Meanwhile in deep space, a New Rebel cruiser is being boarded by the New Imperials. On the ship alarms were sounding.

"Hurry, purge the computer of any knowledge leading to Florrum." the soldier said

The New Rebel finishes. He runs up to the door and presses the button. The door jams. He starts to bang on it.

"Hey! Hey help!"

They hear a blast and turn around. They hear metal bending and take up positions in the corridor. They see the outline of a figure. The figure activates a crimson blade.

"Open fire!"

The New Rebels fire on the figure. The figure steps forward blocking two the lasers with his saber. He deflects two back into the soldiers.

"Help us!" the New Rebel says banging on the door

The figure raises his hand causing a soldier to levitate to the ceiling. On the other side a New Rebel soldier stops to help.

"It’s jammed."

"Pull it!"

The figure flings his hand back killing the soldier on the ceiling. He deflects a bolt back into another New Rebel. He uses the force to pull the blasters out of the soldier’s hands. With three swift strikes he cuts them down. The figure kills the New Rebel at the door causing it to open. The other New Rebel run and jumps into a doorway. He gets up and closes the door.

"LAUNCH!"

Another New Rebel pulls a switch causing a small frigate to fall from the underbelly of the New Rebel cruiser. The figure stands at the hanger and watches the ship escape.

"In time, in time." the figure says

**To be continued…**


End file.
